Past Revisited
by Aris1013
Summary: Bridge begins to hallucinate some terrifying things, but what scares him the most is that he has been through it all before. Can the others save him before it's too late, and he is lost forever?
1. First Signs

They were losing. The alien was mugging people in the park when they got the call, and now the rangers were unmorphed trying to stop him. At first they thought they had the advantage, but then the rangers were picked off one by one losing all their energy. Jack got up from the ground.

"We can do this!"

The others struggled to get up, but followed suit. Bridge charged at the alien with the others, but was thrown into the air, landing hard on the ground. The back of his shoulder felt like it was on fire, but the pain was soon forgotten when Jack was shot in the arm with his own blaster. The rangers hustled to help him when Shadow Ranger swooped in to assist.

Cruger fought the alien, and was able to hold him off long enough for the other rangers to detain him. After he was carded, they all went back to S.P.D. for Jack's arm to get checked out. It would hurt for a couple of days, but he would fully recover soon. The rangers were all worn from their battle. Bridge's head was starting to pound, so he decided despite it being early, he would go to bed.

He was sleeping fine, until the nightmare started.

" _He's come a long way." The distant voice belonged to a woman._

" _Hmm, yes he's able to read minds now. The possibilities of further progression are endless." This time it was a man._

" _I agree, the patient is becoming more of a threat every day."_

" _He should be taken care of."_

"Bridge." Why did these people know his name and about his powers? Who were they?

"Bridge!"

Bridge shot up out of bed to be face first with Sky. He stared at his roommate confused, he thought he was somewhere else just then. "Sky?"

The Blue Ranger nodded. "Get up, you're gonna be late."

Bridge groaned and moseyed out of bed. He felt as if he had just laid down for the night. By late, Sky meant he might not be early to training, which was not for another hour. The Green Ranger went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. The dream became a distant memory.

As Bridge found his way to the cafeteria for a quick breakfast, he found he was groggier than most mornings, despite his longer hours of sleep. He yawned as he said hello to Z and Syd who were sitting at a table eating. He went over to the food machine, grabbed some orange juice and an apple, and sat down with the girls.

"How'd you sleep Bridge?" Z took a bite of her food.

"Oh, alright. Or maybe not alright, I mean I slept, but I don't really feel like I was sleeping, but I was so…"

They began to tune out Bridge's babble and Syd began to talk to Z about weapons training. Bridge continued to talk to no one, until he realized he was hungry and finished his breakfast. Throughout the day everything seemed a little off. His actions were delayed slightly and his headache from that morning was only getting worse. Maybe he just needed rest.

Rest did not seem to help him, in fact it just made everything worse. That night Bridge went to bed early again, but almost as soon as he was asleep the nightmares came.

 _Bridge was in a lab, but it was not Kat's. He could see the same doctor from his dream the night before. He was holding a tape recorder and looking at Bridge. He could not move._

" _The patient's delirium has shown no signs of decreasing. His irrational fear of not touching anything remains the same." The doctor shut off the tape recorder and smiled at Bridge. "Now that's out of the way let's see what your abilities can really do."_

 _The doctor came closer to Bridge and he panicked. He did not want the doctor to touch his hands, he knew what he was going to do._

" _No! Get away from me!"_

"Bridge!"

Bridge shot up in bed and yelled. He looked around to see he was in his own room with Sky staring at him, again.

"Sorry." Bridge tried to catch his breath.

"Are you okay? That's two nights in a row."

Bridge nodded. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Sky stared for a moment. "You're not having one of those dreams that turns out to be real or whatever, are you?"

Bridge met Sky's eyes. "I hope not."

There was no way Bridge was getting back to sleep now, but if he left, Sky would pry more, so he stared at the ceiling trying to forget his dream. His headache was only getting worse. Sleep did not help, in fact it was making everything hurt more. It was like Bridge could not get a grasp on his powers. The walls he so carefully built up were slipping, and voices were starting to creep in. Faint whispers filled his head. He grabbed his pillow and put it over his ears. He had, had bad nights before, worse even, but this one felt different somehow. Bridge felt like he was changing, and he did not like that.

The whispers had subsided, but the headache was still in full force when the alarms went off. Bridge forced himself out of bed and grabbed his morpher. The rangers all met outside of their dorms and got in morphing position.

"Ready?" Jack held up his morpher.

"Ready! S.P.D. Emergency!" The other rangers replied and morphed.

Downtown there was a group of aliens stealing from a jewelry store. When the rangers showed up the aliens ran, but the rangers chased them. Once they got them cornered the aliens dropped the jewelry they stole and began to fight. It was not that difficult of a fight, but they had to stay on guard since there were two criminals. Bridge kicked one in the chest and he fell on the ground. He got up and pulled out his morpher to decide the alien's sentence when whispers flooded into his head.

Bridge dropped his morpher and grabbed his helmeted head. He could not pinpoint where the voices were coming from. He fell to his knees, distracting the others. The aliens took this as their cue to run away. None of the rangers had a chance to catch up with them before they were gone.

"Bridge, are you okay?" Sydney knelt down next to him.

The voices grew softer. "What? Oh, yeah. One just kicked me really hard. That's all."

The rangers did not say anything at the time, but they could tell Bridge was lying. Jack called Kat on his morpher.

"They got away, can we track them?"

"Negative, we could not get a lock on their signals." Kat answered.

Jack sighed. "Let's get back."

Back at the Command Center the rangers gave Commander Crueger their report. After he left Jack turned to Bridge.

"Okay, what's going on with you Bridge?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Bridge looked at him like he was crazy.

Sky shook his head. "You're not fine. Something happened out there today, not to mention…" He walked up to Bridge so only he could hear him. "The nightmares."

Bridge sighed. "Look, sometimes it just gets hard to block out all of the negative energy okay."

They dropped it, but still felt like something was off with the Green Ranger.

Bridge left and went to the lab. Boom and Kat were not in there so he had some time to be alone. He hated lying to his friends, but he needed to figure out what was going on. He knew his abilities had been increasing lately, maybe they were getting too much to handle. Ever since he learned mind reading the occasional thought would slip in, but nothing like what he was hearing now. Only when he completely dropped his blocks, did a wave like that come in. Most of the time, Bridge had such good control he did not have to worry about a slight touch, or strong emotion. His body was equipped to handle the power, but this was becoming too much.

Bridge sat down and put his head in his hands. When he looked back up the lab had changed. It was the same one from his dream. Did he fall asleep? He blinked a few times, but the lab stayed the same. The doctor he had been dreaming about walked into the room holding a clipboard. Bridge stared with wide eyes.

"Hey, Bridge."

Bridge closed his eyes and shook his head. The real world came back to him. Boom was standing in front of him.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Hey I'll see you later Boom." Bridge got up and left. He needed to figure out what was going on.

00000000

 **AN: This is just another short little story I thought of. Hope you all enjoy, and more is on the way!**


	2. The Truth

**Thank you Kekejo99 and Catgox for reviewing!**

00000000

Bridge decided not to sleep that night. He knew the nightmares would come on strong. He did not want the doctors to visit his dreams again; he did not want them in his head. Instead, Bridge sat in his bed all night trying to build his walls up. He needed stronger blocks to stop all the energy getting in. People's thoughts were creeping into his mind causing Bridge to get confused. He needed to focus and control his abilities better. Bridge always worried what would happen if he had no control anymore, but that was not something he wanted to experience.

Before Sky's alarm went off, Bridge got up and got dressed. He shook the sleep away and left. As he walked down the hallway to the cafeteria he stopped not knowing where he was for a moment. The halls were different. They were more aged, darker, dirtier. The dorm rooms were now large and metal with thick locks on them.

What was going on?

He stood there in the middle of the hallway afraid to move. He heard someone slam up against one of the doors and he jumped. There was a guy in there with crazy eyes, laughing. Bridge did not like this place. He wanted out; he needed to get back to reality. He squeezed his eyes shut concentrating on the hallways he remembered. When he opened his eyes again, the world was back to normal. He let out a sigh of relief.

Bridge was quiet for the rest of the day. Part of him wanted them to get a call, but the other part knew that he would mess up in the field. Above everything, Bridge just wanted a distraction. He needed to take his mind off of whatever was going on with him. He decided to go to the Rec-Room and stand on his head to clear his thoughts. That always seemed to help. His head was pretty clear when Jack walked in and wanted to talk to him. Bridge flipped right side up and sat in a chair. Jack sat down next to him.

"If you are having trouble controlling your abilities, I need you to tell me. We can't afford another slip up out there." Jack did not mean for that to come out as harsh as it had, but it was too late to take back.

"Why would you say that?" Bridge looked offended.

"You've just been acting off lately is all." Jack tried to be as sensitive as possible.

"I've got my powers under control. I won't jeopardize the team. I've just…" Bridge looked off to see a girl rocking back and forth in the corner of the room.

"Bridge?"

Bridge turned back to Jack. "Maybe I have been a bit off. Something isn't right with me. I should talk to the rest of the team."

"Okay." Jack got up to gather the other rangers. He was not sure what caused Bridge the sudden change, but he would take it.

Once everyone was together Bridge sat in front of the rangers in the Command Center. He was not sure where to start. "Look, I know you have all noticed my weird behavior lately. At first I thought I was losing control of my abilities. They have been getting stronger, and sometimes I struggle to keep a grip on them, but now I'm not so sure."

"What's changed?" Syd was worried.

"Voices. They are coming in stronger. Sometimes I will catch a thought or two without trying, but now it's like a wave of thoughts, and I can't figure out who's they are. When I focus I can read anyone's thoughts I want, but this feels different."

Z tried to comfort Bridge. "We'll sort it out Bridge, don't worry."

"That's not all." Bridge was afraid to go on. "For the past few days I've been seeing things."

"What sort of things?" Sky new this was somehow connected to the nightmares.

"Things from my past. I thought it was just random thoughts and old nightmares until I saw someone I used to know while I wasn't sleeping." Bridge wished he could have dropped it right there, but the " _tell me"_ looks on the rangers faces told him that he needed to elaborate. He took a deep breath. "Before I came to S.P.D…I was in an institution."

There was a collection of what's and wide eyes amongst the rangers.

Bridge turned from his friends. "No one understood my abilities then. My town was afraid of me, my own father was afraid of me. He decided it would be best to send me somewhere to "cure" me."

"How long were you there?" Sky hated to think of Bridge locked away.

"Six months. My mom left my dad after he got me put it in, and it took almost that long to get me back out. She knew I could get the help I needed here. That place, it was terrible. At first they thought I was just crazy, but soon the doctors realized I wasn't faking. They would write down my progress as if I were insane, but then they tested my abilities off the record." Bridge took a calming breath. "Now I see the doctors, and the other patients everywhere. I can't tell what's real anymore."

"What could be causing this?" Z turned to Kat.

"I'm not sure, but we'll run some tests and figure it out. Everything will be okay Bridge."

Bridge nodded. He hoped so.

Kat could sense Bridge's anxiety as he sat on her exam table in her lab. She knew about where he was before and the thought of that place made her blood boil. "I know it must be hard having to relive what you went through, but it will pass."

Bridge nodded. "That's not just it…I'm afraid I'm still there. What if I actually am just crazy and all these years have been one big hallucination. Maybe I finally had a breakthrough and am getting back to normal."

"Bridge, you cannot think like that. This is the real world, you have extraordinary abilities. Those people who call themselves scientists and doctors tried exploiting that."

"I know, it just feels so real." Bridge was not completely convinced Kat was right.

Kat began to give Bridge a thorough exam. She took a head scan, blood sample, blood pressure, and checked all his vitals. Once everything came back she turned to Bridge who looked exhausted from the lack of sleep and long hours of testing.

"Aside from some high blood pressure, I can't find anything wrong. I could only glance at the blood sample, so after I analyze that it could shed some light on all this." Kat looked sympathetic.

"So I could just finally be losing it then." Bridge looked at the ground.

"No, something is causing this, and we will find out what. For now you should get some rest." She handed him a pill bottle. "Take two, they should help you sleep."

Bridge nodded. "Okay, thanks Kat."

He left the lab and went back to his room. He ignored that the hallways did not look like those of S.P.D. He also ignored the voices whispering in his head. Screaming insane thoughts just like all those years ago. Once Bridge got to his room, he took two of the sleeping pills Kat gave him and collapsed onto his bed. He fell asleep almost as soon as he hit the pillow. For a while his sleep was uninterrupted, but then the memories came through the fog.

" _Please, I need to keep my hands covered." It was the same argument he had almost every night with the doctors._

" _This phobia needs to end. Having your hands exposed won't do anything to you." The doctors ripped the bedsheet he used to cover up his hands away from him._

At first they did this to try and show him he was fine, but once they discovered his abilities were real, they did it to observe him.

 _Bridge wasted no time in folding his hands into his shirt. The doctors shook their head and the male spoke. "You know what we have to do Bridge."_

 _Panic rose up in the boy. "Please, you don't understand."_

 _The doctor nodded to the orderlies who hauled Bridge up and threw him onto the bed. They put his hands in restraints._

" _No, no, no! Please!" Bridge pulled on the restraints._

 _The doctor pulled a needle out of his pocket. "This will help you sleep." He injected Bridge and the boy began to drift._

 _Bridge still tugged on the restraints. The fog helped drown out the residual energy around him, but the whispers still crept in. This place would kill him, he knew it._

Bridge's eyes shot open and he looked around to find himself in his room. Another dream. He tried getting up, but found his arms would not go. He looked to see restraints on his wrists. His hands were gloved and he was in his room. This was not a dream. Bridge began to panic as he pulled and pulled on the bindings.

He screamed in frustration because he could not move. Somewhere far out he heard his name being yelled and then he was being shaken. His hands were free and Bridge jolted back to reality to see Sky above him. Bridge gave out a small sigh of relief.

"It was just a dream."

Sky looked at Bridge worried.

Bridge rubbed his wrists, he could still feel the burn of the restraints. He looked at Sky, something was off. "What?"

Sky shook his head. "Bridge, you weren't asleep just then."

Bridge stared at his roommate. "But?" He looked at his hands. "It's getting worse."

00000000

 **AN: Poor Bridge! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Living Nightmares

**Thank you Kekejo99 and Catgox for reviewing!**

000000000

Bridge did not know what to do anymore. He was starting to have living nightmares, and his hallucinations were only getting worse. As Bridge walked through the halls he could not see anything but the sanitarium he spent too much time in. As he walked down those halls, the people soon went from being cadets to patients and doctors. He was back there, and he had no idea how to handle it.

He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on S.P.D. When he opened them again, nothing had changed. Bridge's eyes darted around the hall. The patients were giving him strange looks and laughing. He backed up when a doctor came towards him.

"It's time for your medication Mr. Carson."

"No!" Bridge hit the doctor and she jumped back holding her nose.

Bridge was about to run away, when a hand touched his shoulder. "Bridge!"

"Jack?" Bridge blinked a few times and the world came back to him.

"What happened?" Jack turned the cadet holding her nose.

"I just asked if he was alright." She stormed off angry.

Bridge felt the guilt rise up. "I'm sorry." He turned to Jack. "I didn't mean to do that. I thought…I'm falling apart."

Jack gave Bridge a sympathetic smile. "It'll be okay. You should go rest. You look terrible."

Bridge smiled. "Thanks."

Jack walked Bridge back to his room to make sure he got there without interruption. Bridge sat on his bed for a moment. His eyes were heavy, but he knew sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed a shower, a very cold one.

Showering was difficult for Bridge since exposed skin absorbed the energy around him. When he was calm and feeling very in control he would take baths, but on days his blocks were not one hundred percent, he would try to take a shower as quick as possible. Right now anything was better than the possibilities of nightmares. Bridge went into the bathroom and started the cold water. He could not touch the faucet without gloves or a towel, because Sky used the shower too. He did not want any unwanted energy in his head.

Bridge undressed and stepped in. All he needed was a quick rinse and he would be out of there. The cold chill sent a jolt through him. The water was doing its job of keeping him awake. It did not take long though for another hallucination to begin.

Even though Bridge was in a one person shower, he looked around to see himself back in the showers at the asylum. They were more like a big locker room with multiple showers, so a large amount of patients could take showers at once. Bridge hated this and was not above begging the doctors to let him shower alone. It was hard enough blocking all the energy out within the building, but being exposed and next to other patients made it nearly impossible.

Now Bridge was back there and he could not get out it. He began to panic, there was no way out and people all around. Someone bumped him and Bridge lost it. All the energy, and emotions he had been working to keep out, flooded in. He looked down and saw red; his nose was bleeding. He screamed from the pounding in his head, before passing out.

Sky was almost to his room when he heard Bridge scream. He ran inside and looked around, to find no one was there. Sky continued to look, but then heard the shower on in the bathroom. He barged in and ran over to the shower where he pulled back the curtain. Bridge was passed out at the bottom of the tub. Blood was rinsing down the drain. Sky turned off the water and yelled for Bridge. When he got no answer he took out his morpher and called Kat to send help. He was afraid to touch Bridge.

A couple of minutes later Kat and two other doctors rushed in the room. Sky had put a towel over Bridge so he was no longer out in the open soaking wet. Kat looked concerned, and the two doctors put on gloves and got Bridge out of the bathtub and onto a stretcher, careful not to jolt him any. Before Bridge was on the stretcher, Sky noticed something.

"Hold on." He stepped closer to see a wound on the back of Bridge's shoulder. "Kat! Look at this."

Kat came over and inspected the black and red wound. "He never said anything."

"I don't think he knew." With everything going on, Sky was not surprised Bridge did not say anything, or know about the wound on his shoulder.

"We need to get him to Med-Bay now." Kat followed the doctors out of the room, and Sky followed.

Twenty minutes later Kat held up a long bloodied object. "It's a stinger."

"What?"

"There must be some type of poison on it, maybe untraceable. I was looking in the wrong spot." Kat shook her head.

Sky looked hopeful. "So now that it's out, will he be okay?"

Kat looked down. "The poison is already in his system. I have to work on an antidote, but until then he just has to ride it out."

Bridge did not appreciate the sedated state he was currently in. They kept him sedated at the asylum. Anytime they were not running experiments, or needed him full functioning, they came with the syringe to put his abilities at bay. Right now the drugs were causing severe hallucinations. Bridge was back there, and it was as if he could never get out again.

 _He was strapped to the bed. They had drugged him the night before, but it was wearing off. This was the worst time because he was not out of it enough to not hear the voices in his head, and not conscious enough to block anything out. Every insane voice in the building was screaming at him. He would hum to himself to try and drown out the sound_.

" _Breakfast time."_

 _Bridge barely heard the orderly in his room. He could never eat like this. He shook his head but the man laughed. This was the same routine every day. Bridge squeezed his eyes and mouth shut, and shook his head violently._

 _The orderly sat down on the bed and plugged Bridge's nose until he opened his mouth. Spoonfuls of food were shoved into Bridge's mouth. He would gag, but swallow each bite. He just wanted the man to go away, the drugs to ware off, and to get his bearings back._

"Why is he doing that?" Sky listened to Bridge's low hum.

Kat looked at the sleeping ranger. "I'm not sure."

"I've heard him do that in his sleep before." Sky hated this.

"I think he's hallucinating again. Maybe he does that to distract from other thoughts." Kat went back to the computer to try and muster up an antidote.

Sky went into Bridge's room. He figured it would not hurt any considering the state he was in. He sat next to his bed and watched the Green Ranger twitch a little in his sleep. He hated that Bridge had to go through this.

"Bridge, can you hear me?"

 _Bridge stared at the wall trying to focus on his own mind._

" _Bridge, can you hear me?"_

 _Through the fog, Bridge could hear a familiar voice. Who was that? He looked around the room until he saw a strange blue light by the door._

" _Sky?"_

" _That's right, come on Bridge. Wake up."_

 _Wake up? Was he asleep?_

Bridge opened his eyes to see Sky. He looked around the room. He was at S.P.D.

"Sky?"

Sky smiled. "Finally. Are you okay?"

Bridge put his gloved hand to his head. "What happened?"

"You passed out in the bathroom, and then we found a stinger in your shoulder. That's what has been causing all the hallucinations. We got the stinger out, but Kat said the poison is still coursing through your body, might have to work its way out for this all to stop." Sky gave him a sympathetic look.

"Great. They're getting worse, I don't know if I can handle it."

"It's going to be okay, buddy. The team's here for you."

Bridge nodded. "Thanks."

"You should get some rest." Sky knocked lightly on the side of Bridge's bed.

Bridge nodded, but knew he would get no rest. Anytime he shut his eyes, he was afraid of getting sucked back into his past. He just wanted this all to end. After Sky left Bridge was able to concentrate and block out some of the negative energy coming in. At some point while Bridge was trying to stay awake, his eyes drifted shut and sleep took over. He had nightmares about that place, but they were not like the deep hallucinations he was having before.

Bridge jolted awake expecting to be stuck in a nightmare, but he found himself right where he was before. He was in Med-Bay at S.P.D. Nothing happened. Maybe he would be okay.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Not Okay

**Thank you Kekejo99 and Catgox for reviewing!**

000000000

After another day in the Infirmary, Kat decided to let Bridge go back to his own room. He had not had any hallucinations, or night terrors. They all hoped that the worst was behind them, and now Bridge could recover. Kat told him that he would probably still have a few residual effects from the poison. Nightmares were a guarantee, and the hallucinations were likely.

Since getting released from the medical area, Bridge had stayed close to his quarters. He was terrified of hurting someone again. Facing the others was also heavy on his mind. They would all just think he was crazy; maybe they were right. He sat on his bed trying to focus his mind. Everything had been more difficult for Bridge lately, and the lack of sleep did not help. Sky came in, he had been checking in on Bridge more and more throughout the day.

"You should get some sleep, you look awful." Sky walked over to his bed.

Bridge stared forward. "Thanks. I'm fine."

"Look Bridge, I know you're scared, but the worst is past us right? You might get some nightmares, but you'll be okay."

Bridge shook his head. "I don't feel okay."

"That's because you're tired." Sky gave him a matter of fact look.

Bridge got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. He could not sleep right now. He grabbed a towel and ran cold water on it. He wiped his face, hoping the cold would do its job. He had the towel over his face when he heard it. Buzzing. Bridge perked up and looked around. He knew that sound, this was not over. He needed a plan, and he needed one fast. Bridge rushed out of the bathroom to Sky who had just walked out of their room. He followed him out the door.

"Sorry Sky, but this might be the only way."

Sky was thrown off by Bridge rushing toward him. He did not have time to react as Bridge pulled off his gloves and grabbed Sky's head. Sky felt a shock as his mind was sucked in to wherever Bridge's was.

When Sky was able to focus again, he saw that he was no longer in S.P.D. Instead he was in a mental asylum. His uniform was gone, and in its place was a blue t-shirt and sweatpants. The halls were grungy and the lights flickered. Sky could hear a faint scream and then whispers flooded his mind. He went down on one knee trying to block it out.

"Bridge!"

000000000

"How did this happen?" Jack was pacing the room were Bridge and Sky now laid unconscious.

Kat was analyzing them both. "I'm not sure, but it would seem Bridge foresaw another hallucination coming on, and somehow managed to drag Sky in with him."

Z was biting her nails. "Why would he do that?"

"So Sky can save him." Syd looked at the two boys she had known the longest.

Kat nodded. "I believe Sydney is right. Bridge probably hoped Sky could help him find his way out of the place in his mind."

Jack looked at her. "And what if they can't find a way out?"

"Then they could be stuck in a coma indefinitely."

"What about the antidote?" Z glanced at Kat.

"Still working on it. I'm not sure if it's possible."

The remaining rangers shared worried looks. They all hoped the two boys could figure a way to escape Bridge's mind.

00000000

Sky had found himself wondering the halls until someone led him into the cafeteria. He was given food and then left to pick a seat. This was still all confusing to him, but then out of pure luck, he spotted Bridge sitting at the end of a table. He rushed over and sat down.

"Bridge, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Bridge looked up from his food. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

Sky did not like this. "Bridge, it's me. It's Sky."

Bridge stared at him as if he did not recognize him at all.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Sorry, my mind's always a bit fuzzy after shock treatment."

Sky's eyes widened.

"You're new right? Don't worry, they don't do it often. Only for extreme cases."

Sky shook his head. "Bridge, listen to me, this isn't real, none of it is. We're power rangers, both of us. We live at Space Patrol Delta, we're there right now; we're just somehow in your head I think."

Bridge gave sky a skeptical look. "Right, power rangers. Look whoever you are, you better eat. If they see you aren't they'll force it."

Bridge took a bite of his food. His hands were shaking.

"I know about your abilities Bridge, I have some too."

"Don't talk like that. If they hear they'll take an interest in you, and believe me, around here that is not a good thing." Bridge's eyes were full of fear.

"I told you this isn't real. I swear Bridge, I know more about your abilities than anyone here. Read my aura, see if I'm lying." Sky looked desperate.

Sky had Bridge's attention now. The Green Ranger looked like he was about to say something when he squeezed his eyes shut yelled out in pain. Sky's head felt like it was erupting as well, but it was not bad enough to yell out in pain. Orderlies rushed over to grab Bridge, but Sky did not like that.

"Bridge!"

The orderlies wasted no time in grabbing Sky and dragging him back to a room. He needed to find a way out of there, and he needed to help Bridge.

Sky paced his room. His head still hurt, but the pain was fading. None of this made sense. How could he be here? Somehow Bridge sucked him into his head. That was why he kept hearing things. That was why he felt Bridge's headache in the cafeteria. If he was in Bridge's head, and hearing part of what Bridge did, then that meant…

Sky shut his eyes and thought hard and loud. " _Bridge! Can you hear me? Please Bridge, it's Sky. I can help you."_

" _How are you doing this?"_

Sky perked up. Bridge could hear him. " _I told you we're in your head. This isn't real."_

" _This feels pretty real to me."_

" _It's not. You were here a long time ago, these are just memories that's warped your brain into believing its happening. Think about it Bridge, you were fourteen when your dad took you here. Look at yourself, you're not a kid anymore."_

" _I never left."_

Sky was not sure how to convince him. _"You did. You were only here six months. Cruger got you out and took you to S.P.D. They roomed us together because of our abilities. We trained together, we became rangers together. Come on Bridge, just think, remember something, anything."_

" _I-I want to believe you. You know too much about me to just blow this off, but I can't remember being anywhere else. I can't remember being anywhere but here."_

This was still a start. _"It's okay if you don't remember, as long as you believe me. So believe me when I say we can get out of here. But we need to figure out a way soon, because I feel like the longer we're in your head, the harder it will be for us to get through this."_

" _Okay, how do we get out?"_

" _It's your head Bridge."_

" _I thought you were in here to help me."_

Sky sighed. _"Look, you brought me in to get you out of here. I thought you knew what you were doing. If you can't get us out through your mind, then maybe we just need to escape the old fashioned way."_

" _What, just walk out of here? That'd never happen."_

" _Then we need a plan to make it work."_

Before Bridge could answer whispers flooded into Sky's head. Their connection was severed. Sky tried blocking them out, but he was having trouble. How did Bridge do this? When his head cleared he would have to think of a way to get them both out. Sky paced his room thinking about any advantages they had. He and Bridge both had their abilities. Bridge's would not be at its best, but Sky figured since they were in his head that should benefit them. Bridge was also a really smart. Sky was not sure when he got in to all of his tech knowledge, but that could prove to be useful. First thing was first, though, Sky needed to figure out how to get to Bridge.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	5. Escape

**Thank you Kekejo99, Jeannine Matweus, and Catgox for reviewing!**

00000000

Sky needed to get out of the room he was being kept in. There had to be some kind of weakness. This place was not real, it was all just in Bridge's head. There was no way he could create all this and keep it secure. Sky felt every wall, looking for any spot that he could open. He had to find a way. Finally Sky tried the only thing he could think of. He faced the door and made a shield. He ran at the door with all his power and pushed, hoping the energy was enough to loosen it. He was right. The door caved in a little, and Sky was able to kick it open. Now all he had to do was figure out where they were keeping Bridge.

Each room had a small window on the door, so Sky set out to check each one. He avoided the other staff and patients wandering around. He hoped if anyone saw him, he would blend in. Even though this place was in Bridge's subconscious, that did not mean he was free from danger. After going through three hallways, Sky finally looked into a window and saw Bridge restrained to a bed. That anger was enough for him to push open the door like he had his own.

"Bridge!" He ran over to the bed and began to undo the restraints.

Bridge seemed out of it. He began humming to himself again.

Sky had to get Bridge to snap out of it. He needed him if they were going to get out of there and get things back to normal.

"Come on Bridge." Sky did the only thing he could think of and made a shield around Bridge. When he had overloaded in the past, Sky had done this before and it helped block everything out. He just hoped it would work now.

Bridge stopped humming and stared at the ceiling. The shield was helping, but it was not good enough. Sky needed to do something else. He took a deep breath and calmed all his emotions. He then grabbed Bridge's head with his hand, causing the boy to tense up.

"Just focus on me Bridge. Come on, breath, focus."

Bridge grabbed Sky's hand with his own and took in a sharp breath. "Sky?"

Sky nodded. "Are you okay?"

Bridge looked around the room. "I think, I don't know. Everything's jumbled together."

"But you remember me?"

"A little." Bridge let Sky help him off the bed. "We need to get out of here."

Sky followed him out of the room. "Yeah, got any ideas?"

Bridge sped through the halls. "Not exactly, you?"

"Is there a control room or anything? A way to unlock all the doors?"

Bridge stopped. "Yeah, yeah there is."

"Could you hack into it?" Sky hoped Bridge's computer knowledge was all still there.

"I could try. Come on." Bridge led them down the hallway and into the doctor's labs.

They went through a sliding door, and were happy to see no one occupying the control room. Bridge ran over to a large computer and began typing. Sky kept a watch on the door, to make sure no one was coming. Bridge typed as fast as he could to get into the main frame.

"Hurry, Bridge!" Sky was peeking out the door.

"Just a second….got it!" All of a sudden, alarms when off, but all the doors in the building were unlocking.

"Let's go!" Sky grabbed Bridge and they headed down the hallway.

Patients were already running down the halls yelling and laughing. The building had turned into a frenzy, Bridge led the way to the front door. They were almost there when orderlies stood in front of it catching Bridge and Sky.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Sky did not have time for this. He put up a shield and pushed the orderlies away. They took this moment to grab the door handle, but then Sky felt something prick the back of his neck. The door became fuzzy and fell to the ground. He looked up to see a doctor injecting Bridge as well. Before he faded out the doctor shook his head.

"No, this won't do at all."

When Sky woke up he realized he was strapped to a chair like one a dentist would have. He looked over to see Bridge in a similar chair. Sky pulled on the restraints, they were in a lab. The doctor came over to Sky.

"Hello Mr. Tate, I'm Dr. Benson. It would seem as if Mr. Carson here is not the only special one in this facility."

Sky pulled harder at the restraints. "Let us go!"

Dr. Benson smiled. "I can't do that. You two are far more valuable than to just throw you back in a cell like all the others." He walked over to a table of different medical tools. "Now let's test what you can do, shall we."

"Wait." Bridge did not want to see Dr. Benson experiment on Sky. "His abilities aren't like mine, you can't run the experiments and get a result."

The doctor smiled. "I think I need to be the judge of that Mr. Carson."

The doctor grabbed a portable x-ray machine and brought it over to Sky. They had to think fast before the doctor began conducting any experiments. Sky looked over and Bridge.

" _Bridge can you hear me?"_

Bridge turned to face the Blue Ranger and nodded.

" _We need to get out of here."_

" _How?"_

Sky thought for a moment. _"If you can read minds now…do you think you could control one?"_

Bridge's eyes widened. _"I don't know, maybe."_

" _Just try Bridge, please."_

Bridge nodded and focused on Dr. Benson, who was observing Sky's x-ray.

"It would seem your internal structure has the capacity to hold in strong energy fields. Let's see if they can absorb energy as well." Dr. Benson grabbed a cattle prod-type tool and aimed it at Sky.

Bridge concentrated harder on the doctor, his hand was getting closer to Sky's, but then it stopped. The doctor just stood there for a moment staring blankly. Sky looked at Bridge who watched Dr. Benson, unblinking. Sky could see the struggle, Bridge was having. The doctor sat down the prod and undid Sky's restraints. Sky got up and saw that Bridge was shaking, and a slow drip of blood was coming out of his nose.

"Bridge, let go!"

Bridge blinked back into his own head and the doctor stared at Sky confused. Before he could react Sky punched him in the face hard enough to render him unconscious. Sky ran over to Bridge and undid his restraints. He then grabbed Dr. Benson's key card and helped Bridge out of the lab.

"Thanks for that. You okay?"

Bridge held onto Sky's shirt. "I will be when we get out of here."

Sky supported Bridge as they stumbled down the hallways looking for an exit. Finally they saw a double door at the end of a long hallway. No one was around, but they ran anyway, just in case. Once they got to the door, Sky slid the key card and the door unlocked. They both stared at the open door for a minute.

"What if this doesn't work?" Bridge looked at Sky.

"Then at least we'll be out of this place."

Bridge nodded. That was better than nothing. They walked out of the door, and white light engulfed them. The world became foggy, and the two lost each other.

00000000

Syd perked up from the chair she was sitting in. "Guys, look!"

All the rangers stopped what they were doing and turned to Bridge and Sky. They were stirring.

"Are they waking up?" Jack looked at the others.

Z shook her head. "I don't know."

Jack ran out of the room to go get Kat.

Sky jolted up in his bed, but wasted no time in looking for Bridge. The boy was in the bed next to him and coughed himself awake. He groaned and his hand went to his head. Sky jumped out of bed.

"Sky, I think you should lay back down." Z tried to grab his shoulder but he pushed it away.

"I'm fine." He went over to Bridge. "Hey, hey. Are you okay?"

His eyes were screwed shut, but Bridge still spoke. "Is it over? Are we back?"

Sky looked around at his friends and smiled. "Yeah, we're back."

Just then Kat and Jack came back into the room. "Cadets, you're awake."

"Are they okay?" Syd looked at Dr. Manx.

Kat walked over to Bridge's bed. "Bridge?"

"M'fine." Bridge groaned. "Just need to get my head back."

"Try to focus on the positive energy."

Bridge nodded.

Sky could see Bridge was starting to get his mind cleared. He backed up and sat on his bed. Jack walked over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"So what exactly happened?"

Sky looked at Jack. "Bridge sucked me into his mind. He knew I could help him escape, so we did."

Z looked concerned. "So the poison won't make him hallucinate anymore?"

Kat was still helping Bridge. "I'll need to evaluate both of you, but it would seem that the poison has passed. Now I think it would be best to let Sky and Bridge get some rest."

The other rangers nodded.

"Glad you two are okay." Z looked at Sky.

"Thanks, sorry about pushing you away before."

Z smiled. "It's no problem, just get some sleep."

Sky nodded and laid down on the bed. He turned to Bridge who had opened his eyes.

"Thanks Sky." His eyes drifted shut before Sky could respond.

The Blue rangers stared at the ceiling for a while before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Even though they had been unconscious it felt as if he had not slept in days. Bother rangers welcomed the sleep the needed.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Only one chapter left!**


	6. Strong

**Thank you so much Catgox for reviewing! And thank you so much for sticking with this story, you rock!**

000000000

The rangers tried to keep busy the next morning. They wanted to visit Sky and Bridge, but were given strict orders to let them rest. Kat told them that they could not go see them until they were released from the infirmary. She needed to run tests on both of them to see if they had any side-effects from being in Bridge's head. She also wanted to make sure Bridge was actually okay now.

Kat had given Sky the all clear, but he refused to leave Bridge's side until he was clear to leave too. Bridge was pretty out of it through all the tests, but physically and mentally Kat deemed him healthy. His head was pounding, but the wound on his shoulder from the sting was almost healed. Kat checked his blood for any toxins left, and she found the level to be very low.

"So is it still possible for him to see anything?" Sky hoped they were past all this.

"The toxin has almost worked its way out, but there is still the possibility of minor hallucinations. Nothing like what you two just went through though." Kat checked over her chart.

"Good, I don't think I could do that again…again." Bridge rubbed his head.

Kat smiled. "As soon as you're ready, you two are clear to leave med-bay."

"Thanks Kat." Sky smiled as she left the room.

Bridge sat on the hospital bed holding his knees. He looked almost like a small child.

"Kat said we can go back now." Sky stared at the Green Ranger.

"I know." Bridge looked around. "I'm just…worried. I don't want to see things that aren't there anymore, Sky."

"You won't this time, okay." Sky could see the fear on Bridge's face.

"What if I am? Seeing things. Right now. I could not even be here. I could really be there, or maybe I never actually left." Bridge was starting to panic a little.

"Bridge!" Sky grabbed the boy's shoulders. "You aren't there. You're at S.P.D. You've been here, and you will never go back to that place. Understand?"

Bridge looked down, but nodded.

"Good, now why don't we get out of here?" Sky smiled, and the boys decided to go back to their room.

As Bridge walked down the hallway with Sky, he was happy to see the halls of S.P.D, and not the grungy asylum walls. He was scared to blink in fear of them all coming back, but Kat said everything was finally over so he needed to believe that. Once the two got to their room, Bridge let out a sigh of relief. The walls were not padded, the bed had no restraints. He was beginning to feel more at ease. Bridge sat down on his bed and Sky sat across from him.

There were a lot of things running through Sky's head right now. He needed to ask Bridge a few questions, but had no idea how to start. He twiddled his fingers together lost in his thoughts.

"It's okay Sky. I don't mind talking about what happened." Bridge looked at his roommate.

Sky almost asked Bridge how he knew he wanted to talk, but then he remembered everything they had just gone through.

"All that…" Sky was not sure how to talk to Bridge anymore. "Was that? Is that how it was?"

Bridge shrugged. "They kept me pretty out of it when they didn't experiment with my abilities, but yeah, I guess so. Sometimes they had to force feed me, they put me through shock therapy a few times, they restrained me almost every night. They wanted to figure out everything I could do with my abilities."

Sky clenched his fist. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that."

Bridge smiled. "I'm just happy I'm out of there. That place was worse; it was like the most horrible memories happened all at once."

Sky shook his head. "I can't believe anyone would do that."

"That place was pretty awful for everyone. Facilities like that are rarely good." Bridge wished he could just forget everything.

"Those doctors? Where are they now?"

Bridge huffed. "They got reprimanded and transferred."

"That's it?" Sky was irate.

Bridge nodded. "That's it."

Sky was silent after that and Bridge began to show signs of much needed sleep. "Get some rest Bridge, I'll be here, so don't worry okay."

Bridge was too tired to argue, so he lay down in his bed and shut his eyes. Sky stayed right where he was. Nothing would happen like it had before.

That night Bridge got the first good night's sleep in a long time. After that he began to try and get back to normal. He started his daily duties again, but was told to ease into training. As much as Bridge was trying, the other rangers noticed something was still very off with him. He was more confused than normal, would often space out in conversation, and get lost in the building. The others were not sure what to do about it.

Bridge was in the lab helping Boom, while the other rangers were in the Rec-Room. Jack was the one to finally bring up Bridge's behavior.

"I know Bridge is still getting back to normal after what happened, but I'm not sure he'll be able to rejoin the team."

The other rangers looked up. Sky was quiet and stared at the other to see what they would say.

Syd gave a pouty face. "I hate to say it, but you might be right Jack. I think that monster really messed him up."

Sky looked at Z. "What do you think?"

"He's definitely more confused than before. He acts like he barely knows who we are." Z looked away.

Sky got angry and shook his head. "How can any of you say that?"

"Sky, we are just deciding what we need to do." Jack tried calming him down.

"No, none of you get it do you? What he went through, he could have died. You can all doubt him as much as you want, but I've been in his head. I always thought he was just weird and confused, but he's stronger than any of us combined." Sky stood up.

"Look we aren't saying he isn't strong, just that he might not get back to normal." Z did not want Sky to think they did not trust Bridge anymore.

"You don't understand. When I was in his head, I felt how he does. He's got constant voices and energy running through him, but none of us would ever know because he's that good at controlling it all. Even when we were in that place, he was able to get us out. Yeah, Bridge is a bit confused and not at one hundred percent yet, but he'll get there. If you doubt him, how do you think he feels about himself? He's scared to go to sleep, let alone be back on the team. He doesn't need us confirming any of that. What Bridge needs is everyone to convince him he'll be okay, and be able to fight again." Sky huffed.

The rangers were silent.

Sky sat back down. "Sorry, I just never knew how it was for him before, and after going through all that…we need him."

Jack nodded. "You're right."

"We have been avoiding him haven't we?" Syd eyed the others.

"He probably thinks we don't want him." Z looked a little ashamed.

"Then let's go get him back on the team." Sky smiled.

They went into the lab to see Bridge fiddling with a motherboard, while Boom was messing with a weapon prototype. The rangers went over to Boom, who looked up from his project. He smiled at them.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Boom." They all collectively said.

Z nodded towards Bridge. "How's he doing?"

Boom shrugged. "He's getting frustrated; can't seem to get a grasp on everything yet."

Boom's words were confirmed when they heard Bridge groan and throw down what he was working on. They went over to their fellow ranger.

Jack smiled. "Everything okay?"

Bridge sighed. "Not really. I just can't get back to normal. There's so much swimming in my head, and I'm still not sure about anything."

"Bridge, we've been through this. You're in the right reality." Sky felt like this conversation was endless.

"You say that, but what makes it true? They could be telling me that on the other side too."

"Even if this wasn't real, would you really want to be back there?" Syd gave a good point.

"No, but I just wish I was me again."

Z patted him on the shoulder. "Bridge you're still you. You're part of this team, and we need you. Yeah things are a bit rough right now, but you got through it. You'll get through all of this, okay? Just give it some time."

"Yeah," Jack continued. "Besides we haven't exactly been here to help."

"You think I'm not capable either." Bridge looked at the table.

Jack felt a twinge of guilt. "Maybe we did, but Sky reassured us on our doubts. You're one of the strongest ones here. We're a team, and the team takes care of each other, no matter what."

Bridge smiled a little. "So you guys want me on the team?"

"We couldn't imagine it without you." Sky nodded.

"Come on, it's time to get you training again." Z hauled Bridge up and they led him out of the room. "We'll get you back to yourself in no time."

With that the rangers took Bridge to training. They needed to push him, but most of all Bridge needed to know the others still believed in him. Things were going to be tough for a while, but soon he would get back to the way he was supposed to be. Especially if his friends were all there to help him along the way.

00000000

 **AN: Thank you so much everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the story, and more ideas are coming soon!**


End file.
